Recovery
by Ciousk
Summary: Artemis is in the J. Argon clinic in Haven being treated for the Atlantis Complex. The only problem is, he is being very uncooperative. Will he ever realise that the only way to get better is to talk and admit to his past crimes and leave them behind? K
1. Paranoia

_**Hey. I'm so glad you clicked this link! Thankyou all! So I am trying something new with this story by using the POV's. Please R&R and tell me how I did. Also, this is just a trial, so if you want this fic to carry on, please say in the reviews or in a message to me. thankyou! (no really harsh reviews though please, but constructive critism is always welcome!)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Holly's POV.<strong>

"Artemis. Artemis, wake up." I shook Artemis gently. "Argon will be here for today's treatment soon. You want to get better, don't you?" I saw his eyelids flutter and then open. He looked around the room, an alarmed look in his eyes. It had been there ever since he had been admitted into the clinic. The complex was getting worse and the only person that could cure it was Artemis. And he was being very uncooperative. Sure, Argon could try to control it with medications and electro-shock, but often Artemis didn't trust Argon with this because of the paranoia. So the complex was getting worse and there was absolutely nothing anything anyone could do about it.

"Holly…" He was tired. I could tell he was tired by the way all his words were slurred. "…can I not sleep for a little longer. Please." I felt sorry for him and considered saying yes until there was a knock at the door.

"You good for visitors?" He winced, then nodded and sat up, quickly straightening his top and smoothing out his hair. "Come in." I called.

"How is our favourite Mud-Boy and the number four?" None other than Foaly had walked in accompanied with his sarcastic sense of humour. Again, Artemis shrunk away from the number four. "And how are you Holly?" Foaly said after noticing that I was there, even though I was the one to call them in.

"I'm good, but Arty on the other hand, has just woken up." The alarmed look in his eyes had been joined by tiredness. "Foaly, can I speak to you for a second please."

"Yes, Holly. What is your concern?" Foaly enquired, but I didn't want Artemis to hear.

"Outside, please." I made a move towards the door, opened it, and when we were outside, I closed it behind us. "It's Artemis. He is rejecting all forms of treatment. It's like he doesn't want to be cured. He's scared that we are trying to murder him. I know that it is the Complex speaking but I just can't shake off the feeling that he doesn't trust any of us any more. I was wondering if you would try to talk him into talking. He might listen to you. He just doesn't listen to me when I start talking trying to talk him into talking, he just turns around or pretends to sleep. It is as if he hates me now."

"Holly. Holly look at me. You need to stop worrying so much. I will try to speak to him but I don't think he is going to listen to either of us. Also, if it makes you feel any better, I will get Trouble to try to persuade him. He will come round eventually, you'll see. I'm sure that he want to get better, but is afraid that if he speaks of his past to us, that we will judge him because of what he has done." Foaly had a point, but it wouldn't help to admit that. His head was big enough already.

"Thanks Foaly. I have to be more positive. That I know." I opened the door and walked back into the room to find that I was being watched. 'The paranoia is getting worse.' I thought. Then he startled me by speaking the longest sentence that he had spoken to me in ages. Even if he did shout it and say something that wasn't positive in anyway.

"What are you planning? What are you plotting?" He shouted, wincing at his words before he broke down and fell into a pillow in a shaking ball. I ran over to him, leaving a shocked Foaly behind me. Forgotten.

"Fight it Mud-Boy, this is the complex speaking. You got to fight it." I said through gritted teeth. I helped him sit back up and then took his face in my hands. In a calmer tone I added, "Now, wherever did you get that idea. Why would me and Foaly want to plot against you? You, Artemis, are our friend. What would we gain from hurting you?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, that was the trial. Please tell me if you want me to carry it on or if i did a good job! :D (to make me really happy, you could also R&amp;R my other fic!)<strong>_


	2. Tiredness

**_Wooo! New Chapter! About Time too! Ok, Thank you my Faithful Reviewers, I love you all! Please review or message me with any mistakes I may have made. Thanks in advance! I am going to continue because 9/10 people enjoyed this story!_**

**_Disclaimer: Why do I even have to do this? I seriously think it is waste of time. No matter how much I wish I did, It should be obvious that I don't own Artemis Fowl or this wouldn't exsist on this site because it would be a published book! But still, here it is. I OWN NOTHING, NOUGHT, NILCH, NONE! All I own are my ideas and any other characters I have thought up. _**

**_Me D : I will carry on, and yes, I think this you like this pairing you should totally check out my other H+A pairing! :3_**

**_HAJ: That's good. Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it!:)_**

**_HollyAlterEgo: Yay :3_**

**_Anano-Moose: Yay! Your story sounds great, and I will do it, but after I have completed the rest of my storys. I have quite a few going right now. But of course I will write it! :D_**

**_Mud Girl: I am now! :)_**

**_Fowl Star 57: I'm glad you think it has potential! Heres the next chapter! :)_**

**_Pancake3298: Well my faithful companion, I can give you a run down of the books if you want me too! Then maybe you will get it more! :D_**

**_NobodySomebodyAnybody: Here it is. All you have to do now is to wait for chapter 3! :)_**

**_bkadditjk: I will! Ok then. Thankyou, I will try this trick later! :D_**

**_On with the story!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Holly's POV<strong>

He didn't say anything, just shrugged. I managed to pick him up without much effort and put him next to my lap. Yes, was much taller than me, but he had hardly eaten since he got here. He was so skinny and pale. He put his head on my shoulder and I stroked his hair gently. Foaly still hadn't moved from that spot and he just starred at me as I stroked the Raven haired boys hair. I thought he would pass a smart or sarcastic comment, but he just quietly came over to me to say goodbye.

"Foaly, if any of what you have seen today get repeated to anyone except Trouble, You will suffer. And please tell Trouble that if he tells anyone else, I will make him suffer as well. Even if he is my commanding officer." Foaly left after that, without saying anything. Much unlike him. Arty had had begin to snore gently on my shoulder. 'It must be one of the most peaceful sleeps he has had in ages.' I thought, looking down at the sleeping boy. I laid him down, careful not to wake him. He had slept so little and so lightly, I was sure he wasn't getting much relaxation out of his little naps. I decided to call Argon. I thought it might be a good time to administer some of the physco-active drugs that are meant to help. Some electro-shock therapy might help as well... He said he would be over soon, and also said that Artemis would have to be awake. But then afterwards, the exhaustion would be to strong to resist, and it would be very possible for him to fall in to a very deep slumber...

**Artemis' POV. A Few Hours Later.**

"Artemis. Artemis." I knew the voice, but I couldn't put the voice to a face. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking against the light. It was all blurry, but I could now see the person who was calling my name. I tried to say the name but it didn't come out as planned.

"Mmmly…" I starred straight into the mismatched eyes right above mine. They starred right back at me. And they looked worried.

"Arty, your awake." she sounded relieved. I moaned. I had obviously been out for a while. I didn't have to be a genius to work that one out. "What's wrong Arty? Does anything hurt?" I didn't want to upset her more than she obviously already was. I settled for a simple answer.

"Just my shoulder when I touch it and a headache." I whispered. They were both true, but I wasn't going to say if there was anything else, in case it worried her. Not that there was much else that hurt anyway… I closed my eyes to try to help the headache go away. I heard Holly get up and leave, then a few seconds later, I heard her come back and I felt a cold compress on my forehead.

"Thank you Holly. That feels good." I must have drifted off into sleep because I don't remember anything after that…

**3****rd**** Person POV**

After Artemis had fallen back to sleep, Holly walked over to her bed. Argon had allowed her a bed as she was with him at all times. If he had not allowed her a bed, he probably would have found her sleeping on he floor. She flopped down on it and within minutes, was asleep...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review! Please! With a cherry on top!<em>**


	3. Burning, Struggles

_**Hey! It's been a while, and I'm sorry. But I'm afraid no matter how much I love you guys reading this and matter how much I hate Homework. Homework comes first. So I have been realllllly busy. I haven't really got much to say but Sorry if the characters go out of characters and if they do please tell me, because it would be of great help to me.**_  
><em><strong>Mentions:<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pancake3298: No! I wasn't! No your not, It's just you are uneducated on the subject, unlike me. I'm an encyclopaedia of all his facts! Haha! Really! My friends can't spell it either!<strong>_  
><em><strong>bkadditjk: I hope this is better to read! Ahhhh, I'm so glad that you love it!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fowl Star 57: Yay! Less mistakes! Yep, not good. It's why I love her! I know it's a cheery now you have told me but I just don't see it... must be me being thick as 2 short planks. (The percent sign did show up) I am now!<strong>_  
><em><strong>LittleMissSunshin249: So Glad! I will!<strong>_  
><em><strong>StarryNight77: This is going to be longer, any preferences?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cornshaq: Awww! Thanks!<strong>_  
><em><strong>FantasyFreak98: Thankyou! The chapters might be long or short depending on how much of a writers block I have. I am now!<strong>_

_**Well, R&R!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Holly's Flashback. 3<strong>**rd**** Person still.**

"Ok, he's asleep Doctor. Should I do anything?" I was speaking to Argon over my communicator.

"No. Leave him. I will be there in a few minutes." Argon answered. "We will do it while he is asleep instead. Then we don't have to put up with any fighting."

"Ok, need any help moving anything?"

"No thanks Holly, I got all the help I need from my janitors. I don't pay them to do nothing."

"Ok, just hurry up. I don't have all day!" I was nervous, Dr. Argon hadn't let me watch before but now I was going to refuse to leave the room, I had Promised Artemis I would be there every step of the way.

"Holly, Calm down. We are moving the stuff as quick as we can. Sit down for a minute and stop pacing!" 'How did he know I was pacing' Holly thought, unknowing that he was standing behind her. She hung up.

"Holly, you need to stop worrying." He said, startling Holly. Holly being a Captain for LEPrecon, pulled out her gun, aimed and readied it at the source of the voice. To Holly's eternal embarrassment, the person who had spoke was Argon. She lowered her gun, un-cocked it, and slid it back into it's holster and felt her cheeks go all red.

"I'm sorry. LEP instinct."

"It's ok Holly. We can all see that you are on edge today." He said in a calming manner. "You just need to relax."

"I'll relax when today's session is over. So can we please get on with this.""Ok Holly, we are nearly done setting up but unless you relax or leave the room we won't continue.""Fine. Whatever, I'll try. Just carry on, please.""Ok. Bolt, please attach the electrodes to the temples. Mandy, please attach them to the wrists. I will attach them to the chest.""'Kay sir!" Said both the sprite janitors in unison.

She tried to relax. She truly did but she just couldn't. Her instincts were telling her that there was something wrong. Her mother always told her to listen to her instincts. Because elfin instincts are hardly ever wrong. She was brought back to the present by someone shouting 'clear!' She was frozen to the spot and all she could do was watch as Artemis'body bucked as the electric ran through him. I heard Argon mutter something."Clear!" Argon shouted a few more electrocutions, they packed up and left quickly without saying anything as the session was over. Then as they walked past, the smell hit her. Burning flesh. She ran over to Artemis and looked over his wrists, temples and bare chest. They all had little square patches of burnt flesh. She couldn't stand it anymore, so she ran out the room Away from the stench. Crying…

Just as Holly ran out the room, Foaly came round the corner flanked by Trouble Kelp and Raine Vinyáya. "Holly!" He shouted. Then seeing me run away he galloped after me. Holly found a dark corner and decided it would be better to collapse here than in the middle of a corridor. So she collapsed into it. Foaly caught up and saw her in the corner…

**Foaly's POV**

"Holly. What's wrong? Why did you run away? And why are you crying?" She wept harder and I got no answer. I 'sat' down as close to her as I could and embraced her warmly. She returned it and put her head on my shoulder and cried into it, leaving to dark, wet patches on my shirt where the tears falling. Rubbing her back to comfort her, I helped her up. She stumbled backwards because of injuries she had had before the 'Turnball Incident'. Trouble and Raine caught Holly from behind. I indicated to the broken down elf in Trouble's and Vinyáya's arms.

"I think we may need to take her home."

"Who's home? Hers?" Trouble questioned. "Who's is the closest?"

"I don't know, probably hers." I answered, just as Holly seemed to regain some of her strength.

"I don't want to go home!" She shouted, struggling against Raine and Trouble's iron grip. "Let me go!" They let her wear herself out until she had no more energy to fight with.

"So Foaly, Where are we going to take her?" Asked Raine.

"Well, I think her house is the closest but I know she has a bunk in Artemis' room. We could always get clearance to move it into a new room for her."

"That sounds like a better idea than taking her home. Let's do that."

"I'll go contact the janitors and get them to move it." I said while I walked away, getting out my modified 'phone' on the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review? Maybe? Please? Tell me what you think!<strong>_


	4. Limping and Embraces

_**Sorry it's so short but I have a bad case of writersblock... :L**_

_**Starrynight77: Your Welcome! I'll try but I can't promise anything.**_

_**IamtheAuthouress: Yay! You like! I try to update as soon as possible!**_

_**Harry Artemis Jackson: Thankyou for your advice and I went through and changed a few things you said about. Like the POV's. But the 'Ok's have been changed in to 'OK's as that is also a way of spelling it. But I greatly welcomed your advice as it is always good to have. I have contacted someone about being a Beta a few hours ago so I'm just waiting now.**_

_**FowlStar 57: Yay! It felt good to update! The dilouge bunched up like that was a mistake I didn't see and has now been changed. Thankyou! And your welcome!**_

_**gege109: Poor Artemis! Thankyou! :D**_

_**gege109: (second review by the way!) Yes, well alot has been going on lately. I answered your other question in a private message. If anyone else reading this wants to know what the question and/or the answer was, PM me! Here is more!**_

_**anon: Yay! Here is more!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Vinyáya's POV, still in Holly's dreamflashback.**

"Trouble, shall we somewhere to sit her?" I said, noticing that Holly was limping badly with her face twisting in pain.

"Yes, and maybe get her a drink?"

"If I take her somewhere to sit her down and you get a drink?"

"Sounds like a plan." He made sure I had a good hold on Holly before rushing off to go get her a drink. I made my way towards a seating area that was situated down this corridor and round the corner. Holly was still awake but only just by the time we got to the seats. I hugged her for support and she returned the embrace and fell asleep hugging me back. Just then, Trouble came walking up to us with three drinks on a tray.

"Someone was tired then." He whispered to me, passing me my drink being careful not to wake her up. We sat in silence for a few minutes before deciding to move Holly so she was sleeping lying down. It wasn't that I didn't like it or was uncomfortable or anything, it was just awkward. She slept like that for an hour or so, and Trouble and I sat there talking about various subjects. Work, home life… the list goes on. We were both startled when Holly woke up, bolting upright.

"Holly," Trouble was the first to gain his composure. "Are you alright?"

"Err… Yeah, I think so." Her voice was hoarse with lack of fluids. She got up and took a step. Holly's leg gave way underneath her tiny weight and she had ended up on the floor in a heap, face again twisted with pain. "On the other hand, I may need some help."

We instantly rushed to her aid, helping her stand and walk over to the chairs. We sat her down and Trouble passed her a glass of water. She thanked us both for being here for her and for the water then drained the glass. She was still tired. I could tell by the way her eye lids were drooping and she was yawning. Foaly took that opportune moment to come round the corner.

"The room is ready." Trouble and I got up and went to help Holly to her room.

"You really need to see a warlock about your leg Holly."

"I already have. There isn't anything they can do about it. It healed wrong and now it is stuck like that." She sighed still obviously in pain but not showing it this time. Trouble decided to stay out of this conversation.

"Have you had N°1 check it over?"

"Yes and not even he can reverse what my magic healed." We had made it to her room without much difficulty. We lead her over to her bed where once in, she was asleep. Albeit a light one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews? 5 reviews and I will post the new chapter!<strong>_


	5. Beeping and Prayers

_**Hello! Hahaha! I updated. Sorry about the really long wait, I just had no time and I really wasn't bothered because it was just so hot. I don't react well in the heat. I just get real lazy and sleepy so yeah, I didn't get round to writing this. But don't feel bad. All my school work was left until last minute too! ANd now it's the holidays and it has cooled down (always does it in the holidays, then heats up again when they finish and we go back to school!) I will update more hopefully.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews:<strong>_

_**Starrynight77: Haha! Answer Number 1!**_

_**gege109: Your welcome! It was interesting to write. Yes she did but because I like her so much, her 'fatal ingury' wasn't so fatal anymore and she lived... No she dd die but I kept her alive.**_

_**TheDanaDobreAKAToshiroLover: You have a long name. Sorry, I'm not doing that again because I didn't update on time...I'm really sorry about that. Ok, that riddle is really hard! Well for my small brain it is! I don't know! I'm putting it at the bottm of the page to see who else can work it out!**_

_**haha & bkadditjk & FowlStar57 & Israelle ParadiseIsis Hypnosis: Glad you liked it!**_

_**Harry Artemis Jackson: This is informal so I would say OK in this. :D But thanks for pointing it out! The question was 'why would Holly be allowed a bed in Artemis's room? His mother would probably not be thrilled with that...' I was looking but noone answered. I will proofread your work if you want. I am a registered beta!**_

_**Iheartbd's: Ahhh, I read it. Thankyou and I will try to slowdown but I can't promise anything, specially when I'm up at 12am writing it! Thank you again for pointing these out and I will try to act on these!**_

_**Bookwormy: Haha! I am continuing yes!**_

_**Wow! 11 reviews! Thanks Peeps!**_

_**On with the story!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the present, Holly's POV.<strong>

I woke up somewhat refreshed, if you could call it that. I had slept lightly but had not been disturbed until now when I was awoken by the sound of beeping. Obviously Arty had had something wrong that I managed to sleep through. And that could only be a bad thing. Still tired, I opened my eyes, and sprung out of bed. I was shocked at what I saw.

"What's going on Foaly? What happened?"

"Well…," He began, nervous about my reaction. "Artemis has become catatonic, he isn't responding to any of our stimuli."

"Would you mind dumbing it down for me please?"

"Of course," Both him and I could feel the tension so no smart comments were passed.

"Artemis has become unresponsive and isn't responding too us. Not even a twitch." I felt like crying but I stopped the flow of tears about to run down my cheeks. I walked slowly over to the side of his bed and sat down next to it. At his side. A few workers were watching me, waiting for my reaction. Foaly, Argon, Mulch, Trouble, Vinyáya and a few others were there, either watching me or the monitors. The ones watching the monitors were hoping for anything to show, a dream spike and thought or a sign of Artemis still being with us, or even better, waking up. Slowly, I lowered my head and placed my hands together in prayer.

"Dear God, Please bring him back. I love him. I never realised before, but now I don't have him, I know that I can't live without him. I don't want to live without him…" After muttering this out loud, others had start to look at me. I burst into tears, letting the tears flow. I wasn't Christian so it wasn't the same coming from me, but I was praying on Arty's behalf. I think he said he was Christian. Everyone had turned to stare at me now and Chix put his green hand on my shoulder, in a defensive and comforting way.

"I know what you are all thinking! She's allowed to do what she wants! I will back her completely on whatever she chooses." Chix hissed.

"We're with you Chix!" Foaly, Mulch, Trouble and Vinyáya said in unison. Then, I heard a moan and looked at the monitors. He was waking up.

"OK, he's getting up everyone out apart from the select few. They know who they are." Argon ushered everyone except Trouble, Chix, Holly, Foaly, Mulch and Vinyáya. I knelt on the floor again, in the prayer position.

"Thank you God. Thank you. You have given me back my life." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review? Please? I hope the wait for the next chapter won't be to long this time!<em>**

**_I am NOT religious so sorry if the prayer was not realistic, I mean no offence to religious people either. Just saying_**

**_Riddle: What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years?_**


	6. Pillow and injections

**_Sorry, I know I have kept you waiting! And I'm being really mean and giving you a short chapter! But I am on Holiday, so feel happy that you are getting one! Anyways, I have had real trouble with this one, and a BI,G BIG, BIG, BIG, BIG Thank you to Brambles668 for all of her ideas that she has given me. It really helped! And a big thank you to all my reviewers, whom without I would be nothing, so I am going to reply to them now._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5<em>**

**_HollythebestXD: I will do!_**

**_Israelle ParadiseIsis Hypnosis: I try, but I find it near impossible..._**

**_Fowl Star 57: I know, it's sad... Yep! And he couldn't hear her... or could he... I don't why but I love him too, its confusing... I will get as many updates as possible! Correct!_**

**_Harry Artemis Jackson: Sorry, but this one is even shorter... I know but simple and to the point, probably not Foaly's best way of explaining things... You do that!_**

**_gege109: Thankies! Correct! It's here again, just not right at the top, you have to be the first reviewer to be right at the top! So do I!_**

**_Pancake3298: I know! I can't wait either!_**

**_karaliza76: Correct! I try my best!_**

**_Diaboli Advotacus: Correct!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notice Chapter Chapter 6_**

**_Harry Artemis Jackson & Israelle ParadiseIsis Hypnosis: I have the first chapter and it will be released on the... well, it's for me to know and you to find out soon!_**

**_Pancake3298: *Does same Italian accent*_**

**_TurquoisePeach Knows-a! It is-a too hot-a in England-a! It-a really-a needs to cool-a down-a so TurquoisePeach-a can be-a bothered to write-a! _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>On with the short Chappie! Reviews are welcome! <em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Argon's POV<strong>

"Argon! He's waking!" Holly practically shouted at me. I was so glad that there was nothing she could throw, because if there was, it would be heading towards me no doubt.

"Holly, there is nothing I can do. We just have to wait for him to wake up, because it could just be a blip." I said, trying to calm her down. Elves, All the same. They over react and are impatient.

"But there is something you can do doctor. You can give adrenaline and glucose. It might help." Foaly stated, him being the 'smart genius pony' he was and still is.

"If you are the genius, I shall do what you say" I obeyed, preparing the shot Foaly was asking me to give Fowl. Artemis coughed then moaned, stuck in between limbo and the real world. I felt something hit the back of my head.

"Ow! Holly! That hurt! Do that again and I will have to ask you to leave!" I scolded, turning around to look at what Holly had thrown at me, well, I figured it was Holly. But it could have been anyone. It turned out to be a pillow off of the spare bed.

'_I never realised that them pillows were so hard. I will have to get some new ones…then I can charge more for my services!' _I thought to myself_, _money greedy as usual.

"Have you got that ready yet? By the time you are finished the world might have ended!" Foaly vexed, "Have you got the ratio's correct? Remember, he IS human."

'_Damn,' I thought, 'I didn't think about that… I wonder how much his weight has changed since he has been here…' _While I thought this, I actually said,

"What is his body weight? I have never needed to know until now."

"When he was admitted, 55 kilos."

"Thank you Foaly. Your 'genius' has finally come in useful." I taunted, seeing the centaur swish his tail with annoyance. I really like annoying that smug centaur… I adjusted the concoction slightly, changing it to the correct ratios. Fitting a needle to the syringe, I limped over to the bedside and injected the cocktail of medication/drugs into the crook of his elbow. I waited, and nothing showed. Not a flicker. I retuned the machinery and reattached every pad. Still nothing. It was just a shame that Foaly had given me the wrong information…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review please? It's short, I'm sorry, I hope the next one won't be as short... but we will see... <em>**

**_Please go watch/listen to this! www youtube com/watch?v= YogD7iev5KM (Just take out the spaces)**_  
><em>**_**

**_Riddle Answer from chapter 5: The letter M!**_  
><em>**_**

**_Fact:The fear of vegetables is called Lachanophobia! (Who admits to being afraid of veg!)_**


	7. Blood is Shed

_**This basically ALL narritive. Apart from only two lines at the bottom. And I am sorry about that. But I think this might be quite crucial to the plot, as something quite important is at the end! YAY! Update!**_

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV**

When Artemis didn't wake up, Argon slapped Foaly, Foaly pouted and glared at Argon for slapping him, but Holly was the worst affected. She had been on such a high, happy to see an improvement. And to have been on hat high cloud with silver lining and for it to suddenly disappear and bring you back down to earth with no warning, her mood retreated quickly. Super quickly. Anyone who was paying attention and knew Commander Root saw the red hue Holly's face was turning and discreetly scurried from the room. But Foaly wasn't paying attention because he and Argon were having a glaring match. And Artemis obviously wasn't going anywhere too soon because of his catatonic state. Holly snapped, choosing to find something, anything, to throw at the smart pony-boy and the supposed doctor. But she only found a whole load of nothingness, which was good for the childlike adults, but worsened Holly's anger (if it could get any worse :D), which chose to rocket higher. Higher than it had ever been before. She didn't know what to do. She was so confused. She didn't know if it would be better to try to calm down and stay by Artemis' side at his time of need, or to punch the living day-lights out of the other two occupants in the room currently, or to go to the hospitals gym and beat up some old punching bad with ripped sim-leather covering it and vent her anger that way. There was really only two options, as the first was damned near impossible. The second was possible, but she wouldn't get away from the situation without internal affairs on her metaphorical tail. The LEP would be here quickly after she made her first violent move, restraining her, and she would be causing injuries to others, which she really didn't like to do unless necessary. Even if that person disserved it. The third option was plausible, as no others would be harmed except for maybe herself. She managed to choose the third option, and she ran from the room, unnoticed by anyone. She ran to the gym, running all of the way. When she got there, tears where streaming down from her eyes and over her cheeks. She hurriedly changed into some gym gear she had picked up on her way and roughly wiped away the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. She hadn't left Artemis' bedside really except for work. Or when she was physically pushed out of the room. But now she had, she felt lonely. Walking over to a punching bag, she discarded the gloves and pulled her fist back and let leash a punch that had at least half a tonne of power behind it. For every blow she dealt, she gave a reason for who it was for and why. For every blow she dealt, she received either a bruise or a bleeding wound. But no matter how much it hurt or bled, she kept going, venting all of her anger in the only (really) legally violent way possible. She dealt the last blow to the bag, saying the reason and who for.

"Arrrggghhh…! That's for… for… me. For suggesting the whole idea of the injection I the first place. It's all my fault. If I hadn't suggested the whole idea, then Artemis would probably be alright! He would likely be awake by now!"

"Holly. It's not your fault. You were only trying to help." A voice said from behind her. "And you don't know if _he _would be alright and have woken up…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahhhh, My AN aren't that long. But nor are my chapters. Mainly because sitting at my computer for long periods of time hurts my back... Oh well, they never are really long. And because I have no time. Always busy, that's me!<em>**

**_Reviews! Please give me reviewies! And Flames! If you hate, flame me. I don't care. In fact, I find them amusing!_**


End file.
